totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
So Totally Versailles!
So Totally Versailles! is episode 25 and 26 of Season 6. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Trent *Plunkett *Auguste Synopsis Part 1 When Sam, Clover and Alex find out that they, along with the rest of Professor Plunkett's Fashion Design class, have won a trip to Versailles and will be guests at a fashion show showcasing the outfits of Marie Antoinette, they're pumped - especially when Jerry promises that they won't have to do any spying while they are on vacation. Of course, when they get on the flight and their plane is nearly forced into the ocean as a result of Mandy's too-heavy luggage, they have no choice but to jump into spy mode. And when they get to Versailles, things are equally as hectic. Just after the palace representative, Mr. Auguste, tells them to make themselves at home in their posh surroundings, Jerry breaks his promise and sends them to check out a break-in at the nearby Palais du Luxembourg. And though the girls do find one clue - what appears to be a missing key - it's the least of their worries, as they return to Versailles and find themselves under assault by an unseen attacker! Part 2 We return to Versailles where Sam, Clover and Alex, though unharmed, realize that something seriously strange is going on. Not only were they attacked by a mysterious creature with majorly weird footprints, but they soon discover that several students from their trip are missing! And when Jerry informs them the missing key they discovered earlier is linked to Versailles itself, they get even more suspicious. Eventually, the spies realize what's going on - when they, after fleeing from a palace statue that's come to life, are reunited with the rest of their class in a dungeon beneath the palace. They learn that a man named Mr. Auguste, thinking that Versailles (and the whole country of France in retrospect) had gone too long without a king, used the stolen key to bring the palace statues to life - so that he can not only rule it, but also the world! They must save themselves, their classmates, and the palace, before it's too late. In the B-story, Mandy hits her head and thinks she's Marie Antoinette! Auguste, after noticing Mandy, chooses her to be his queen! They plan on marrying, but the spies foil Auguste's conquest schemes, and his wedding to "Marie", and take him to prison. Mandy's memory is also restored. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses *Hedge in a Hurry Seedling *Ice Queen Perfume **Freeze Spray Breath Spray *Incredi Shrink Compact Hair Dryer **Resizing Ray *Laser Beam Eye Mask *Mini Mechanical Retriever Falcon *M-ray Contact Lense *Pogo Boot *What Ever Be Gone Vanishing Cream *Wind Glider Beret Trivia *References to the rank of queen in “Totally Spies!” **“Beauty Is Skin Deep” -- Vanity is an ex-beauty queen. **“Creepy Crawly Much?” -- Alexandra is selected to be the queen of Max Exterminus. **“Green with N.V.” -- Natalie Valentine calls the 3 spies “16 year old popularity queens”. **“Halloween” -- Mandy is selected to be the queen of the Evil Ghost. **Ice Queen Perfume **“Malled” -- Samantha refers to Mandy as a “beauty queen”. **“Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)” -- Samantha is selected to be the queen of Jazz Hands. **“Queen for a Day” -- Tassara and the Beverly Hills High Homecoming Queen. **“So Totally Versailles!” -- Mandy believes she is Marie Antoinette. She is selected to be the queen of Auguste. **“Stuck in the Middle Ages with You” -- Clover is selected to be the queen of the Black Knight. **“The Iceman Cometh” -- Clover is referred to as an ice queen by Daryl and Gelee. **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- Clover is selected to be the pirate queen of Salty Schooner. *Mandy's memory is partially erased in: **"Attack of the 50 Foot Mandy" **“Clowning Around!” **"Eraser" **"Evil Coffee Shop Much?" **"Grabbing the Bully by the Horns" **"Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!" **"So Totally Versailles!" **“The Anti-Social Network“ **“Trent Goes Wild“ *Mandy uses music and poses from "Vogue". **“Celebrity Swipe!“ **“Inferior Designer!“ **“So Totally Versailles!“ *When Mandy says "then let me eat cake!", it is a reference to Marie Antionette's famous line "Let them eat cake!" However, many historians doubt that Marie said the line. *WOOHP Paris agents revealed in the episode: Melanie, Dom, Magalee, Anne-Sophie. *Some Versailles statues are actually some form of automaton, activated by a special key. *The Palace of Verailles has imported palm trees planted in some of the gardens. *When Jerry Lewis presents the spies with goodie bags for their trip Alexandra says that she does not care what Clover says, she thinks he is a great boss revealing that Clover thinks he is a crummy one. Clover also hides her face showing that she is guilty of saying such behind his back. Gallery Clover Ekaterina 2.jpg|Clover in a Marie Antoinette-styled dress. Clover-costume-face-trans-1-.jpg|Clover Sam-costume-face-trans-1-.jpg|Samantha in an Antoinette-styled dress. Alex-costume-face-trans-1-.jpg|Alexandra in an Antoinette-styled dress. Season_6_.1.jpg|The spies respond to Jerry. Video_Totalement_Versailles-I.jpg|Clover and Sam check out the view. Season 6.jpg|Checking out the sights in the Palace of Versailles gardens. Eiffel Tower.png|Eiffel Tower Mandy.png|Mandy in first class. WOOHP Paris office.png|WOOHP Paris office Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.37.03 AM.png|The class learns about the trip to France. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.37.25 AM.png|Getting on board. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.37.38 AM.png|Sam reads about the Palace of Versailles. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.37.50 AM.png|Mandy brings her luggage. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.38.06 AM.png|Clover complains about the long flight. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.38.38 AM.png|The girls in spy uniforms. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.39.20 AM.png|Mandy's luggage causes flight problems. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.39.29 AM.png|Mandy's luggage jettisoned. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.39.46 AM.png|Arrival. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.40.10 AM.png|Mr. Auguste greets Plunkett. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.40.35 AM.png|Heading upstairs. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.40.53 AM.png|The girls in Marie Antoinette's room. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.41.04 AM.png|View from Marie's room. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.41.15 AM.png|Clover enjoys the room. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.41.47 AM.png|The break-in at Palais de Luxembourg Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.42.14 AM.png|A fountain at the Palace of Versailles. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.42.28 AM.png|Mandy wears a Marie Antoinette dress. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.43.15 AM.png|In the gardens. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.25.20 AM.png|Mandy asks Plunkett about her royal meal. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.25.11 AM.png|Plunkett asks about Sam, Clover and Alex. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.43.40 AM.png|Plunkett leads his students. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.44.01 AM.png|A secret stash of shoes. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.44.14 AM.png|The spies investigate the secret room. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.44.29 AM.png|It is full of treasures. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.44.38 AM.png|Headdresses. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.44.57 AM.png|The spies act as mannequins. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.45.06 AM.png|Night at the Palace of Versailles. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.45.32 AM.png|Trent and Mandy are surprised. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.45.53 AM.png|Outside the Palace building. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.46.07 AM.png|The Antoinette dresses and hair. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.46.41 AM.png|The spies in their Antoinette dresses. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.47.11 AM.png|A shadowy figure. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 12.47.46 AM.png|The spies are tossed in the air. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.05.08 AM.png|Mandy wakes up after fainting. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.05.22 AM.png|Mandy thinks she is Marie Antoinette. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.05.36 AM.png|Mr. Auguste arrives. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.05.45 AM.png|Plunkett sends Mandy to her room to rest. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.05.55 AM.png|Mandy is acting like Marie Antoinette. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.06.05 AM.png|Jerry states the shape is for a key. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.06.23 AM.png|Scanning the garden maze for footprints. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.06.31 AM.png|The spies arrive at a fountain. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.06.57 AM.png|Plunkett's class is forced to do projects. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.07.07 AM.png|Captured. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.07.17 AM.png|Auguste Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.07.24 AM.png|Auguste reveals his plan to become king. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.07.34 AM.png|Mandy will be the queen. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.07.44 AM.png|Spies in a cage. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.07.59 AM.png|Mandy and Auguste at the fashion show. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.08.08 AM.png|Auguste declares himself king of the world. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.08.24 AM.png|Sam crashes the party. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.08.31 AM.png|A statue is activated. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.08.46 AM.png|Another statue is activated. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.09.01 AM.png|A statue picks up Jerry. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.09.13 AM.png|Two of the statues. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.09.21 AM.png|Mandy arrives, still as Marie. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.09.29 AM.png|WOOHP moves the statues. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.09.37 AM.png|Mandy wakes up as herself again. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.09.46 AM.png|Jerry in costume. Screen Shot 2013-11-06 at 1.10.09 AM.png|The spies celebrate. Mandy and Trent.png|Mandy and Trent at Versallies Category:Season 6